


Red Flavor

by sicorpi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, cute murder girls, just a short fic, peek-a-boo music video, red summer is when peek-a-boo happens, wrote it for a class but changed it to red velvet, you're the pizza boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicorpi/pseuds/sicorpi
Summary: The Peek-A-Boo MV basically? But you're the pizza boy and it's also a little more realistic I guess.





	Red Flavor

It was a still and humid summer night, the kind that makes you want to drown yourself in a tub full of cool water or keep a shoe on hand in case a bug crawls out of the corner of hell. I was working as a pizza delivery boy at the time, trying to put myself through community college in the hopes that a two year degree would get me somewhere at least a little better in life. As usual, I slid cardboard boxes full of pizza into a delivery bag and hit the road, letting the GPS guide me as I watched the free world at red lights from my car window. 

The house I pulled up to looked as if it could have been the setting of a horror movie with its bland, gray color and mossy look, but I was more afraid of neighborhood dogs escaping and biting me than anything else--because that had happened to me before. The front door of the house swung open before I even had a chance to shut my own, so I figured the customers must have been really hungry and hastily retrieved the pizzas.

My heart jumped when I turned around because I was not expecting the customer to be standing there - not so close, anyway. She greeted me with a dazzling smile; her long dark hair crashed over her shoulders like waves and her honey brown eyes were warm like the sunrise. I felt my face heat up so I quickly fumbled through the transaction, noticing her suppressing giggles at my awkwardness. When she said she’d see me again, she wasn’t joking. 

Every Friday that summer, I would deliver to that house. The brunette’s name was Irene and she shared that house with her friends, Joy, Yeri, Seulgi, and Wendy. I wondered how these five girls became friends and how on Earth they could afford a house so big, but I never asked. Each week I grew closer to them, sometimes stopping in their house to use the restroom or sitting down and having a slice with them, arguing about pineapples on pizza being truly nasty and by no means “Hawaiian” pizza. I knew I really shouldn’t be doing it, but what was the danger? If they trusted me there was no problem, and my job didn’t have to know where an extra ten minutes went.

Towards the end of summer, they invited me to their house after my Friday work shift. I warned them I would stink of grease and sweat but they said they didn’t care. I had never strayed past the front of the house before, and while I thought it was quite nice, I couldn’t help but notice an oppressive feeling hanging in the air. I wondered if the house really was as haunted at it looked from the outside and smiled to myself for having that kind of silly thought. A red stain in the carpet seemed to taunt me, but no doubt these pizza loving girls had their fair share of marinara spills.

Wendy brought out food she had worked on cooking the entire day for us and we sat around the table laughing and eating. Yeri suggested playing a game, and we ended up playing Cards Against Humanity well into the night until I was delirious in my tiredness. They offered to let me stay the night, and I was thankful because I assumed I would have to park on the side of the road and sleep in my car since I would likely crash into a pole with my lids so heavy. I text my parents that I was staying at a friends house and went to wash up, disappointed that I would have to change back into smelly clothes the following morning. Wendy seemed to have foreseen this problem and offered up men’s clothes for me to use. I assumed one of them must have had a brother and was grateful for the clean clothes. She warned me not to enter the room next to the bathroom, then told me goodnight. 

I woke up in the middle of the night with cold sweats, as if I had a fever. I knew I didn’t have a fever, but something felt so wrong. The thought once again popped in my head that the house was haunted, but I brushed the away as quickly as it came once again. I stumbled around, trying to feel the walls in an attempt to locate the door handle. I wished I had paid attention to the room layout before so I wouldn’t be lost in the pitch dark trying to get to the bathroom. 

But which one was the bathroom? Wendy said not to go into the room next to the bathroom, but I hadn’t asked which side of the hall she meant. Even if I chose the wrong room it’s not like it would matter, right? Just quickly close that door and choose the correct one. I took a stab in the dark (literally) and chose the door on the right. The problem was I still couldn’t tell if I had chosen correctly. I felt around for a switch, and flipped it, hoping the light wouldn’t wake the girls up. 

Uniform polo shirts. Dozens of them. Encased in glass as if they were some sort of trophy to display. I quickly shut the lights off and closed the door, heart pounding. I ran to the bathroom, leaning over the sink to my gather my thoughts. What did all those shirts mean? I began to calm down and thought of ways to rationalize it. Maybe they steal them from employees or maybe they fool around with a lot of delivery guys. Still, isn’t that really weird? An angry knock pounded on the bathroom door. Did they know? 

I tried to make an excuse that I wasn’t feeling well, hoping they’d leave me alone, but I knew they were waiting outside the door for me silently. I could feel their presence. But I’d have to leave sometime. I finally mustered enough courage to leave the bathroom and was surprised to find the hallway was empty. I found my way back to the room I was in and snuggled uncomfortably into the blanket.

I didn’t know I had managed to go back to sleep until I felt a hand cover my mouth and nearly screamed. Irene told me to be quiet, that she had to get me out of the house before the others woke up or else I would be in deep trouble. Without hesitation I gathered my things and left the house with her. We hopped into my car but it wouldn’t start and I started to panic. Two knocks tapped the window on my side and, although I was too afraid to turn my head, I could see Joy in the rearview mirror. I heard her through the glass, asking where I was going in the middle of the night, but I was too afraid to look or to answer. My car would not start no matter how many times I tried and I could not think of how to get out of the situation I was in. Irene’s eyes were wide with terror and I felt absolutely terrible for the consequences she might have to face for trying to help me. I had no choice; I gave up and got out of the car. Yeri complimented Irene on her acting, then remarked how fun it was for them to play with their prey. I felt dizzy as I was dragged by the arms back into the house. Seulgi stood over me, a glint of moonlit silver emerging from her pocket.

And here I am, six years later and still stuck in this house. My stinky pizza uniform is in a glass case now, proudly displayed among the others. I watch all kinds of delivery boys go through the same cycle I once did, trying to warn them in my own way. It’s starting to get cramped in here.


End file.
